


飞来横祸

by Tangyitian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian
Summary: 存档，写于2019.3暴打小朋友（？
Kudos: 1





	飞来横祸

二阶堂大和拎着便利店的袋子往宿舍走。  
他刚结束上午的工作，在片场吃了盒饭回来。进了宿舍发现屋里空无一人，这才想起大家今天都有工作来着。  
便利店离宿舍只有两条街，店主因为他们去得太勤已经算熟识，今天还往他装了三罐啤酒一个布丁的袋子里多塞了一盒牛奶，说可以带给那个爱笑的红头发孩子。  
陆真是受欢迎啊。

已经可以隐约看到宿舍的屋檐。虽然说是不适合集体生活，“我回来了”突然没有回应还真是一件寂寞的事情。不过袋子里的啤酒正冰，回去躺在沙发上解决掉也不错，少见的独处时光就让哥哥我好好享受……呃啊，旁边这帮人的审美好糟糕。  
大和下意识低头扯了扯口罩。

“欸，觉不觉得那人有点眼熟啊。”轻佻的女声从后面传来。  
不要啊。大和不着痕迹加快了脚步。  
“啊？欸——真的啊，不是吧超幸运啊?！”  
大和拿出了竞走的架势。

“小哥，你是不是那个死掉的老师啊？”一阵叮铃咣啷，那是女孩手腕上五颜六色的镯子，此时都压在他背上。  
大和在口罩下咬了咬牙，然后露出全脸摆起绝对无敌的偶像微笑：“你好。”  
“哇——真人比电视帅欸！”金发挑染的女孩拉着旁边一身破洞的男人，差点把尖利的指甲戳在大和脸上，“看看，这就是上星期那个死掉的家伙。我当时都把妆哭花了。”  
时尚过度的青年男女把他在阴暗处围成一圈，仿佛在动物园观赏猴子。  
模仿猴子明明是我们家nagi的特技。  
大和继续微笑，并摸索寻找一根可以用来签名的笔。

“嗯？你哭了？”男孩皱了眉头，“他让你哭的？”  
事情不太对劲。发现这个混混小队开始聚起来，大和悄悄往后退，直接踩在背后另外一个女孩子脚上。女孩顺势抱住了他，把眼角的亮片蹭在他深绿色的大衣后面。  
带着风声的棒球棍甩在他的腹部。

木制的棍子韧性与硬度都极高，与柔软腹部接触时巨大的冲击力让他完全站不稳。大和捂着肚子退了几步坐倒在地上。打群架的时候绝对不能倒下。虽然做了很多年乖顺的好学生，但这个道理他还是知道的。可惜身体并不顺从思想，手掌并未对疼痛起很大的缓和作用，与肚子受凉时完全不同的痛感让他只能丢脸地发出呻吟。  
“啪”的一声，拉环拉开的熟悉声响。随即是迎面而来的冰冷酒液。才刚开春，在温暖宿舍里应该令人舒爽的温度顺着领口流进去只让人觉得冰冷刺骨。镜片被液体覆盖，视物都变得模糊。  
女孩尖叫后是嬉笑，夺来同伴手中的易拉罐灌下最后一口酒液，拉着对方点评平时电视里规整的发型现在这样也很帅气。旁边的男孩扯起大和的衬衫领口又对着胸腹部补了一脚，直让手下的纽扣崩开了两颗。  
这件衬衫他刚穿两天。大和咳嗽着缩成一团，一半是以保护头部和脏器，一半是源自疼痛。刚才可能是踢到胃了，脆弱的脏器被粗暴对待引发的痉挛般的绞痛令他干呕了两声。  
自己实在是没有战力啊。地方太偏，呼救可能也不会有人听到，反而可能会激怒对方。手机还在口袋里，报警上报纸就不好了只能打给经纪人……那孩子应该不会傻到自己来吧……  
他喘息着，悄悄把手往口袋里伸，但那一瞬的犹豫害了他。队伍里眼尖的小青年叫起来：“这怂b要叫人！”大和暗道不好，但已经来不及反应。有人踩着他的手把他踢翻回来。然后是一只板鞋踩上他的下巴。  
穿着阔腿裤的青年碾着他的嘴唇，扯出唇瓣下一口白牙：“眼神真恐怖哈哈哈。给老子舔鞋子就放过你，怎么样？”  
这下不知道几天才会消肿。刚才他一直尽力保护脸和露出的部位，被踢了肚子都没有现在生气。大和咬牙拽着那人的脚踝使劲一推，小青年一个站立不稳坐在了地上。旁边的同伴哄笑起来，笑骂着“丢人”之类的词语。  
那小孩显然也觉得丢脸，在地上摸索着什么东西。怕是刚才嘴唇被牙齿划破了。大和晃悠着站起来尝出了嘴里的血腥味。他舔舔嘴唇抬头，正看见青年举起了之前塑料袋里带给tama的布丁。  
一整个玻璃瓶装的布丁砸在了大和脑袋上，让他险些又蹲回去。沉重的布丁罐带来的痛感十分深入，有种再使劲点就嵌进头骨内的错觉。头有点晕，不知道有没有脑震荡。  
也许还应该庆幸一下刚才自己没过分到买瓶装酒，不然估计已经一脸血了。大和摁着头靠墙站直，而对面的人群又在聚拢。

哥哥我真的很不擅长打架啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源wb@Jokielicious#爱他就要揍他10题#  
> 使用了十题中的：  
> 1.被棍子击中腹部  
> 2.被酒瓶砸破的额头  
> 3.血色模糊了双眼  
> 5.因被暴力对待导致的衣衫不整  
> 6.被鞋子踩破的嘴唇 
> 
> 大概也要几天不能上镜了吧，刚出强化月就这么干真抱歉m(__)m


End file.
